The Sycamore Challenge
by Arisadonna
Summary: In Kalos, the concept of "being the very best like no ever was" meant something very different than becoming a Pokemon master. In reality, being the best had very little do with catching Pokemon and very much to do with stealing the virginity of the gorgeous Professor Augustine Sycamore. Question is, does Serena have what it takes to become the champion of the Sycamore Challenge?


This is just a little attempt of a parody on X/Y, considering that most people (myself included) end up spending most of the game fawning over Sycamore, more so than anything else. This story basically cannot be taken seriously in any way. There might be some out-of-character instances for a lot of folks, mainly because it focuses on the idea that _everyone_ in Kalos is in love with Sycamore.

Some notes: 1) I'm going with the most popular assumption that the main characters are about 17 or so. With that, some stuff may still seem a bit risqué for that age, but oh well! 2) I'm gonna generally follow the storyline of the game (obviously with changes), though I may skip around here and there, since the interactions with Sycamore are the most important. 3) This is basically Pokémon X/Y, if everyone was obsessed with Sycamore and completely dirty-minded. 4) AKA this might get pretty dirty. It's M for a reason. Meep. That's all.

**chapter one-**

It had always been a common trend throughout the different regions—receive your first Pokémon, battle the gym leaders, catch various species, make your way to the top of the Pokémon League—basically aim to be the _very best there ever was_. That was every kid's ultimate dream and who could blame them? The world of Pokémon was _fun_.

It went beyond having pets; Pokémon became your best friends, your partners, your very essence of living. Everything pretty much revolved around these special creatures, whether you aimed to become a Pokémon Master or just simply liked having a companion by your side. From Kanto to Unova, the trend was essentially the same all around, and it was pretty difficult to break that thread that connected all of these regions together.

That is, until you find your way into a little place I call home—the Kalos region.

Now, the idea around Pokémon wasn't much different here as in the other regions, but when it came to certain goals and dreams, there were a few _slight_ changes in the status quo. Sure, kids still aimed to become a champion in the League and complete their pokedexes, but most of us had a bit of an ulterior motive when it came to our Pokémon journeys.

In Kalos, it wasn't so much about being the best in the region. No, that was too easy; too _measly_ of a goal. Any kid could achieve something like that. It was so old of a tradition, and _maybe_ it was a pastime that still thrived, but there was something in Kalos worth so much more, because of its severe rarity and extremely high level of impossibility.

"Ugh, who I wouldn't kill to win the heart of that hu-u-u-unky Professor Sycamore."

It's just like Shauna was saying. Here in Kalos, the real reason kids went on Pokémon journeys was less about the actual journey and more about battling it out to see who could snag the iconic professor—the Sycamore Challenge.

When you read the textbooks on Pokémon in school, you see a _ton_ of pictures of some pretty important professors who changed the course of history when it came to Pokémon research, along with a lot of the current top notch professors in the different regions. But all in all, it's really just a bunch of photos of really old guys who could be your grandfather (a few younger females were also in the book here and there, I guess). Sure, I appreciate what they've done and all, but let's be honest; it wasn't much to look at.

However, we had the honor and _luck_ of having the youngest accomplished professor leading the central lab in the region's largest city, making him the most important man in Kalos. And he was _beautiful_.

With his lean, tall physique and luscious black locks, Augustine Sycamore had an undeniable charisma that attracted everyone towards him, males and females (and Pokémon, really) alike. No one knew exactly why or _how _he had this really odd power of snagging people into his net, but it was like a region-wide plague that no one—not one child or elder—could escape from.

And it was Professor Sycamore that mended Kalos' traditions from those of the other regions. Because instead of wanting to become champions, we wanted _him_. And thus, the main challenge of those starting their Pokémon journeys was to do everything in their power to have him. It didn't matter how many Pokémon you caught or how many gym leaders you beat, the real champion was the one who could get the professor.

So how exactly do you win the Sycamore Challenge? Simple. _Take the professor's virginity_.

And by simple, I mean, downright _fucking impossible_. No one had even done so much as kiss the guy, much less get anywhere close to sleeping with him. There was this one girl—I think her name was Lilla or Laila or something like that—who, about a year ago, when Professor Sycamore bent down to pick up a pen he dropped, snuck into his office and tried diving in to kiss his cheek. But the professor had this crazed, overprotective Charmander that jumped in right at that moment and almost charred her face off. Basically, it was the last time anyone tried attempting a sneak attack, especially with that little guy around.

You must also be asking: where does anyone get the idea that the professor's even a virgin at all? The way we figure, if someone had already slept with the professor, that person would have stepped up ages ago. Heck, if anyone could manage to achieve that heavenly accomplishment, they'd march out immediately after the deed was done, and parade around town stark naked, announcing their victory.

Okay, _okay_, so there were a few nutties here and there who did do just that. _But_ that's all they were: nutties. You see, of course since anyone could just _say_ that they slept with the professor whether they did or not, the Sycasquad (the "official" committee who put together any rules regarding the Sycamore Challenge that had been thrown together some years ago, making this whole challenge even more of a legit thing) set a requirement in addition to stating your victory—you had to have Professor Sycamore sign his name right by your private regions.

I know that sounds absolutely insane, but it was actually the best, most legit way to show proof.

For one, the Sycasquad had a subcommittee with enough fan club crazies that could tell the difference between an authentic Sycamore signature and a fake one from a mile away, so no one would dare try to duplicate his writing.

Two, it would be too easy to get the professor to sign a sheet of paper or even some other body part like your arm, without having to actually sleep with him. However, if you're gonna get the professor to sign just above your vagina, chances are that you're gonna have to be sleeping with him to accomplish it.

So, anyway, yes, since no one had yet stepped up to claim the crown (with actual proof), the logical conclusion was that Professor Sycamore was a virgin.

Now that that's all been covered and explained, you must be wondering where I fall into all of this. _Well_, my friends, I am the girl who will have sex with Augustine Sycamore. I, Serena, will become the true champion of Kalos and show the whole world that the most beautiful, orgasmic man on the planet gave up his virginity to me.

Okay, _fine_, I say that, but I'm probably as far behind as everyone else when it comes to snagging the professor. I mean, I haven't even met the guy yet. For me, he was just a far off dream, a heavenly, sexy god who was on an ever-growing pedestal that no one could climb. That is, he _was_ an impossible snatch until recently, when just shortly after my move to Vaniville Town, I received news that I was one of five kids chosen to receive Pokémon from the professor.

Yeah, that's right—_me_, out of just _five_ kids. Professor Steamy himself requested _me_. And in my head, I translate that as him subtly saying, "Serena, my body is yours." So, take THAT.

So I'm currently at the start of my journey, in a town just outside of Vaniville named Aquacorde Town. This morning, I came across two of the other kids, Calem and Shauna, who dragged me out to get my first Pokémon before we set out on our first trip to meet the professor in order to officially start our journey—both the official Pokémon journey and the not-so-secretive Sycamore Challenge.

I've gotta admit, both of these kids are pretty cool. Shauna's a bit of an explosion of energy. She tends to bounce on the balls of her feet when she's standing, never staying still for a moment, with a speed in both her movements and speech that would make a Rapidash proud. Most of the time, I can't really catch what she's saying, but she does tend to put extra emphasis in her words sometimes ("This journey is gonna be really-ly-ly-ly awesomeee!") and has such a passion when she talks that you have to admire her for it.

Calem's a little more laidback. I haven't even known him an hour, but I can tell he's the type who tries to act like a casual dude while fighting nerves on the inside, based on the way he hasn't stopped scratching at his fingernails with his thumb. Either he's immediately fallen madly in love with me at first sight or he's as nervous about this trip as I am (I'm betting on a mixture of both, because why not, I'm pretty hot stuff if I gotta say so). He's sweet though, and occasionally gives me a thumbs up briefly before going back to fingernail-scratching.

They're both really nice kids, which is unfortunate, because there can only be one winner in nailing the professor so I knew I had wipe the floor with them later, but still, the challenge aside, I think we'd make good buddies.

And that leads me to the here and now, sitting outside a café in Aquacorde Town with the new five-man team, tuning in back to what Shauna had said: "Ugh, who I wouldn't kill to win the heart of that hu-u-u-unky Professor Sycamore."

"Too bad for you that Sycasquad prohibits violence and murder to fellow competitors. Looks like you'll have to learn to play fair for once," Calem says in his cool guy tone, but he's back to picking at the small nail on his pinky.

"Ha! I won't need any violence. My dance moves will make me entirely irresistible!" This is said by Tierno, the fourth guy in our group.

I'd say so far, he's probably the most genuine and goodhearted, but not much of a competition in the challenge. I don't mean this in a harsh way, and this doesn't even have anything to do with his larger size or his lack of good fashion color sense. I think it's more that his Torchic-inspired hairstyle keeps rubbing me the wrong way. It's much too wild for Professor Sycamore's classy presence that I just can't see him going for it.

The last guy, Trevor, who was fidgeting with his pokedex, stops doing so in order to hold it up to us. "Well, I don't mean to bring your confidence down, Tierno, but seeing as how the professor does specialize in the research of _Pokémon_, I have a feeling he'll be most impressed by someone who can complete their pokedex."

If you can't tell, Trevor likes little gadgets, especially his pokedex that he hasn't let go since we were first introduced. I wouldn't say that he intimidates me much, considering he tends to blend into a crowd easily (despite his huge oddly rounded hair), especially with his small size and constantly being next to Tierno. But the boy did have a point: Sycamore loved Pokémon and would especially be pleased with anyone who kept sharing their encounters with various species of them with their pokedex.

"Quality over quantity," Calem comments. "If you have the strongest Pokémon and can win the battles, it won't matter how many you've caught."

Shauna chuckles at this, thought I'm not sure if it's because she actually finds anything funny, since she's giggled at pretty much everything in the conversation. "Stop trying to be so tough, Calem. It's better to have cute Pokémon than tough ones. Besides, I to-o-otally think charm's gonna beat out everything else in this challenge."

I won't lie and say that I don't see Shauna as a huge competitor. Because she most definitely _is_. The girl's downright adorable with her bubbly attitude and stances. Adding to that, her slightly darker complexion beats out my pale, awkward skin any day in terms of desirability and sexiness. If this challenge did come out to be about looks alone, I'd lose in a heartbeat right now. That is, if Calem wasn't in the competition as well.

Now, he wasn't the most handsome guy in the world, but Calem was still pretty attractive. And considering he'd probably just finished escaping many torturous years of struggling to get a decent tone during puberty, he had ended up with a low, soothing voice that kind of made your heart melt a bit. It was enough to make you ignore his nail-picking habits (heck, if I wasn't after Professor Hunky, I'd snag me a piece of Calem bait, rawr).

Honestly, the winner came down to Professor Sycamore's sexuality. Since he had yet to show any romantic interest to anyone at all (asexual much?), no one really had a clue which team he batted for.

Of course, knowing would be nice, considering that you could both rule out half of the competition and know from the start whether or not you even have a chance to begin with (although, if the professor does prefer men, that would in no way alter my intentions, as I am hell bent on deflowering that man, straight or gay).

"What do yo-o-o-u think, Serena?"

"I'm gonna do _all _of it."

This catches everyone's attention. Calem even stops picking at his nails. "What do you mean 'all of it'?"

I smirk, knowing I need to bring in my a-game from the start. And that includes ultra "awesome self" confidence. "I mean just that. I'm gonna do everything you guys just said and more. The professor will take nothing less than the best and I'm gonna be the _very best_!"

Okay, so I don't have a lot to support this right now, but I have an agenda and I'm sticking to it.

After some brief moments of silence, everyone starts laughing. I admit, I'm slightly insulted, cause I wasn't intending to make a joke. I'm pretty sure I had my serious game face on when I said it. Maybe I need to practice being more fierce.

"Oh man!" Tierno is dying in chuckles across from me. "I like this girl already!"

"Yeah, seriously! All of it! You're seriously cool, Serena!" Shauna gives me a warm smile, so I finally take comfort in realizing that I gave a pretty decent first impression.

"You deserve an awesome nickname after that. Can I start calling you Lady S?"

I keep the cool girl train going. "Only if that stands for Lady _Sycamore_." This keeps the laughs coming.

"No way! Lil' S sounds so-o-o much cuter! Don't you think so, Trevor?"

The orange-haired kid gets surprised by the attention. "Shauna, don't just put me on the spot like this. I don't know. I just met her!" He pauses to think. "How about something low key? Like S-kins?"

Eh, pretty unimpressive, but I'll give him an A for effort.

"Guys, how about letting her get to pick what we call her? It's her name, after all." Ooh, Calem. Such a gentleman.

As for a nickname? Well, I certainly don't want to be underestimated and the attention from the rest of them was showing that, despite my just recent addition to the group, it looked like I was already stamped as the leading contender in the group. Might as well keep that barrel rolling.

"I think I like the sound of Lady S. Sounds kind of _royal_."

"I think it fits you perfectly! We seem like we'll be good friends, so I'm gonna call you that from now on!" Shauna then shoots me a grin, not showing any disappointment at her nickname not being chosen. I start to wonder if there's something sneaky behind that smile, while she switches her attention to Tierno. "So do we get to meet our new Pokémon now?"

"Oh yeah!" Tierno pulls up his bag and starts digging through it. "Trevs and I were super psyched when we met ours. It's such a cool feeling!"

He sets out three pokeballs on the table and my heart begins to pound. Now, I know my ultimate goal is sleeping with the professor. But I'm not gonna lie, I'm _excited_ about getting my first Pokémon. Because Sycamore or not, Pokémon were still a heck of a big deal in this world, and choosing your first was like choosing the course for the rest of your life.

Calem nudges me. "Ladies first."

I'm normally not one to get nervous, but I start to sweat a bit when I realize I have first dibs. I originally expected we were all expected to just get something specifically for us, so I didn't think we'd actually get a say in the matter.

But I've done my research ahead of time and know exactly which one I would have picked if I _did_ have a choice, so I let out a breath and reach for the ball, satisfied that things were going more towards my plan.

"Ooh ooh! So you pick Froakie, huh?"

Okay, I have a variety of reasons for picking Froakie, but there's one significant one that stands out above the rest: that _darn_ Charmander.

Everyone knew Professor Sycamore's Charmander was insanely protective of him, so if I want to get close to the professor I had to do something about him. And of course, the first idea in the plan was to use his weakness against him, so I needed to get my hands on a water type.

And yes, Froakie's insanely cute, and also looks like he can kick some serious ass, so I was pretty confident I had picked the best of the litter.

"Okay, well, my partner's gonna be cute little Fennekin! I can already tell we go get together! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!" Shauna's voice is super giddy as usual.

Calem reaches in for the last remaining pokeball. "Good to meet you, Chespin. My name's Calem," he introduces himself, whispering to the ball in that soothing tone that sends me goose bumps.

"And before I forget, here's a special gift from the professor."

I immediately turn my attention to Trevor hearing the word "professor". A gift? From the super heartthrob himself!?

He hands me a device, which I realize is a pokedex. It differs from the green one that hangs from his neck in that it's red. He then also pulls out a pink and blue one for Shauna and Calem respectively. I find this little detail cute that Professor Sycamore thought to color code the pokedexes.

I take pride in the fact that mine is red, already deciding the professor might already have an indirect passion towards me. These little delusions in my head helped boosted my confidence towards achieving my goal, so I never held any shame over my private fantasies.

"As I said before, the professor wants us to go on a journey to complete our pokedexes. So I'd say this would be the best chance to win over some points with him. It's a really important mission, I'm sure of it!"

"Man, lighten up, Trevs! You're being way too serious. Completing the pokedex would take way too long, so I'm gonna do things differently," Tierno says this with such pride, that it's easy to see he had a lot of confidence in his dance skills. "Anyway, uh, Lady S, this is for you."

He slips out a letter from his bag and reaches over the table to hand it to me. I look at the cover of the envelope and notice my name written in beautiful cursive handwriting. I gulp, as my heart begins to pound insanely in my chest.

"It's a letter from the professor. It basically says you need to get permission from your parents before you head out. So, you should show it to your mom as soon as possible. Trevs and I already got all of that sorted out, so we're gonna move ahead and start some training."

Tierno says some other stuff, but I'm not listening to any of it. Instead, I'm shaking in my boots, holding the letter tight with both hands. _The professor wrote out my name on this_. _The professor wrote me a letter._

I'm too scared of damaging the envelope, so I decide to wait until I get back home to use a real letter opener in order to rip it with the utmost care.

I'm already out of my seat and practically hauling ass back home when I hear Shauna shouting. "Lady S! Hold up!"

I turn to her and see that the other three have already left without me even noticing. I feel kind of bad for being so caught up in my dreamland that I didn't even bother saying goodbye to them. But only _kind of_.

"You're gonna be my opponent in my Pokémon battling debut! Come on, Fennekin! It's our first battle! Let's win it with style!"

Before I even have time to comment, she's already thrown her pokeball and out comes a cute little fox-like creature. I really do like Fennekin, and I love fire types, so I'm kind of sad that I don't have the chance to train one, but when I throw my own pokeball and see the little blue frog jump out, I have no further regrets.

Froakie's incredibly tiny, but he has such fierce eyes that I know he's a Pokémon that isn't going to disappoint me in the slightest. In fact, with just a few hits of Bubble, Fennekin's already fainted and Froakie's jumping up to give me a high five with his little white hand. I've decided we're going to be the best of friends.

"Hey! That was way too fast! I wasn't done watching my cute little Fennekin yet!"

I figured I should feel a little bad for kicking her ass so easily, but I was a girl on a mission, and while it was nice to make some friends, I wasn't gonna be messing around on this journey either. This was serious business.

Fortunately, Shauna's not the type to hold a grudge and instead she's smiling as she heals both of our Pokémon when we bring them back into their pokeballs.

"I think we're gonna have a lo-o-ot of fun together! Even though we're competing, I really like you a lot, Lady S!"

This comment actually does guilt me a little bit. Shauna's been sweet to me every moment since I stepped into this town, and all I've done is plan all the ways I was gonna knock her out of the park with beating her to Sycamore.

"It's hard to believe we're fighting to sleep with the same guy!"

I laugh at this. Because her saying it out loud makes me realize how all of this _is _kind of ridiculous.

She laughs with me a bit before she adds, "What's your reason for all of this anyway?"

The question catches me off guard. Mainly because I don't think anyone's ever really asked that before. I had grown up, surrounded by this constant Sycamore worship that there wasn't really any questioning about it. It had just kind of become the norm since I was fourteen to strive towards sleeping with him.

I had been just a kid, but in my town, most of the girls were a couple of years older than me, so I was mainly surrounded by talks of boys and sex. Still, since I was younger, I had been looked down a lot and constantly told to go play with dolls or something (even though I hadn't picked one of those up since I was like nine). It was always pretty frustrating so one day, I stood up on a table and announced as clear as day to them all that I would be the first girl to have sex with Professor Sycamore.

This, of course, brought about a ton of laughs with comments about how I'd be the last person the professor would even touch and so forth. I realized how I had spoken without even thinking, but it was too late. I was filled with fury corrupted with the determination of proving everyone wrong. I was only fourteen then but my mind was filled with nothing but the notion that I needed to sleep with the professor.

Three years later, and I guess I'm still just kind of a kid trying to prove something.

I grin at Shauna, sending her a wink. "Se-cret~"

She gives a quick pout, but then starts to laugh again. "You really are something, Lady S!" She grips her pokeball tight and starts skipping away in the opposite direction. "Say hi to your mom for me! I'll see you later!"

I watch her for a while, before I sigh and turn to head home.

I guess I did start to feel kind of guilty of having such a cheap reason for doing all of this. But that didn't lessen my determination.

_I am going to have sex with Augustine Sycamore. No matter what it takes._

**- to be continued.**

Yes, no Sycamore in this chapter yet, but I promise he will pop up in the next one! Also, I'm still going through the details in my head of how I want this to go, so if you have any ideas of certain in-game scenes you'd like to see or anything really, feel free to toss them around to me!


End file.
